Taca la petaca
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Homenaje a Chespirito, actor cómico mexicano que hace añísimos (desde el siglo pasado, para ser exactos), se dedica al humor blanco. Espero les guste.


De "La Romántica historia de Juleo y Rumieta" del genial actor mexicano Chespirito, presentamos la siguiente canción, adaptación libre. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

* * *

><p><strong>TACA LA PETACA - CHESPIRITO<strong>

.

_**Esta misma noche**_

_**yo me tengo que robar**_

_**a la chaparrita que**_

_**me supo conquistar**_

_**Su papá no quiso darnos**_

_**la autorización**_

_**puso de pretexto que**_

_**estoy sin colocación**_

Albert suspiraba hondo y profondo (tiene que ser con "o" porque si no, no rima), sintiendo que el piso se le hundía. El, que amaba con toda su alma a Candy, no tenía autorización de casarse con ella, debido a su condición: su amnesia persistía y el trabajo de lavaplatos que desempeñaba no daría para mantener una esposa.

El estaba seguro de que Candy le amaba también, y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que pudiera; sin embargo, las dos madres de Candy no vieron con buenos ojos la relación en que los dos rubios estaban inmersos.

-¡Te regresas ipso facto al Hogar de Pony! –exigió la Hermana María.

-Pero… -Candy trató de rebatir tal orden.

-¡No hay pero que valga! –interrumpió la Hermana María y prácticamente se llevó a Candy a rastras al Hogar que la había visto crecer.

De nada sirvió que la rubia pecosa llorara como la Magdalena, la Hermana María se dedicó a vigilarla estrechamente.

-Ese hombre no te conviene –declaró-. No hasta que sepamos realmente de donde viene y pa'donde va. Así que aquí te quedas.

-¡Ay, Hermana María! ¡Yo lo quiero mucho! ¡No voy a poder vivir sin él! –lloró Candy a lágrima viva.

-Hermana María –intervino la señorita Pony-, mire que los muchachos se quieren de verdad…

-¡Nada, señorita Pony! –atacó la religiosa-. ¡Si usted no hubiese consentido tanto a Candy desde chiquita, no tendríamos este problema encima!

_**Ándale y retaca**_

_**taca, taca la petaca**_

_**taca taca, que se ataca**_

_**taca, taca, tu papá**_

_**Ándale y retaca**_

_**taca, taca la petaca**_

_**apúrate sotaca**_

_**taca, taca, tacatá**_

La rubia llora a lágrima viva en lo más alto del Padre Árbol, amparada por la noche cuajada de estrellas y de un negro aterciopelado (nada más romántico para tan trágica historia).

-¡Candy!

La muchacha por poco se cae al impacto de la varonil voz que musita su nombre con extrema ternura (¿así, o más cursi?)

-¡Albert!

La alegría la invade cuando el muchacho escala con rapidez el árbol y llega hasta la rama donde ella está sentada y, como pueden para mantener el equilibrio, se abrazan estrechamente.

-No hay de otra, nos tenemos que escapar –le dice Albert.

La tarde de ese día, hicieron un último intento de hablar con la intransigente religiosa y no lograron nada. Es por eso, que a la noche Candy salió a desahogar su pena en el Padre Árbol.

-De acuerdo –acepta Candy.

La fecha para su fuga será dentro de una semana, a partir de ese día, para que la Hermana María no sospeche nada.

-¡CAAAAANDYYYYYY! ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?

-¡En la torre, ya nos cacharon!

Los rubios bajan aprisa, Albert escapa a todo lo que da en dirección contraria al Hogar, mientras que su amada ataja la Hermana María, que se acerca armada con un viejo mosquete (qué quien sabe de dónde sacaría, pero se impone la presencia del arma en esta escena).

-¡Estaba en la Colina de Pony! –explica la muchacha, atragantándose.

-¿A estas horas? –la Hermana María no usa reloj de pulsera, pero de todas maneras, hace el amago de mostrar la muñeca- ¡Dónde pesque a ese mequetrefe, le perforo la caja de los garbanzos! (o la caja de los pambazos, ergo: estómago, barriga o vientre, asegún el país latino donde se lea).

-¡Ay, Hermana María! –Candy pone su mejor cara de niña inocente, haciendo lucir sus pecas y abriendo los ojos verdes lo más grande que puede y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-. ¿Cómo cree que estaba con Albert?

-¡Orale! ¡Métase pa'dentro y váyase a su cuarto!

_**No traje escalera**_

_**porque no la conseguí**_

_**pero pega el brinco**_

_**pa' que yo te cache aquí**_

_**Ay sotaca mía**_

_**que manera de brincar**_

_**de la coladera voy**_

_**tenerte que sacar**_

_**Ándale y retaca**_

_**taca, taca la petaca**_

_**taca taca, que se ataca**_

_**taca, taca, tu papá**_

_**Ándale y retaca**_

_**taca, taca la petaca**_

_**apúrate sotaca**_

_**taca, taca, tacatá**_

El Hogar de Pony es una casa muy grande, pero de una sola planta, así que no hace falta que Albert consiga escalera para la fuga (o robarse a la novia, como se dice en México), aún así, debe presentarse muy silencioso y sigiloso para lograr su cometido. Un chiflido que parece decir: "si no sales, ya me voy", anuncia la presencia del galán. Candy se atraganta con la leche.

-¿Qué te pasa, Candy? –pregunta amablemente la señorita Pony.

-No, nada, nada –se apresura a decir la muchacha, controlando la tos que la ataca.

Otro silbido, más apremiante, la hace tragar saliva.

-Creo que me voy a acostar –anuncia, fingiendo un bostezo y estirándose ostentosamente.

Coloca una vela encendida en su ventana, de manera que su novio sabe que está presta para escapar. Esperan pacientemente a que todas las luces de la Casa Pony se apaguen y Albert se acerca a la habitación de su amada. Candy abre la ventana con cuidado, para evitar rechinidos que alerten el fino oído de la Hermana María de la próxima fuga y, primero, arroja las maletas que preparó con el equipaje y luego sale ella; con tan mala suerte que se atoró en el marco de la ventana y cae aparatosamente entre los brazos fuertes y musculosos, prestos para recibirla, de su amado rubio.

-¡Ay, Candy! –se queja Albert al recibirla de golpe y porrazo, ya que se tambalea hacia atrás, a fin de evitar el trancazo que la torpe chica se iba a dar.

_**No traje caballo**_

_**porque no lo conseguí**_

_**pero caminando**_

_**nos podemos ir de aquí**_

_**Ay sotaca mía**_

_**que manera de andar**_

_**daca la petaca**_

_**pa' que puedas caminar**_

_**Ándale y retaca**_

_**taca, taca la petaca**_

_**taca taca, que se ataca**_

_**taca, taca, tu papá**_

_**Ándale y retaca**_

_**taca, taca la petaca**_

_**apúrate sotaca**_

_**taca, taca, tacatá**_

¿Caballo? ¡Pos con qué ojos lo alquilaba! No hay de otra que caminar; claro que los dos son muy buenos andarines y están en la flor de la juventud; pero a Candy se le ocurrió acarrear todas sus pertenencias que dieron como resultado dos maletas grandes, aparte de la eterna maletita de mano roja y blanca que siempre ha usado y que nunca se ha perdido en todo el manga, a pesar de las aventuras que vivió, un saco de viaje, su abrigo por si hace frío, y de pilón, un neceser con sus cosméticos (debemos aclarar que la chica se ha vuelto vanidosa y demos gracias a Dios que aún no se inventaban las pinzas, planchas y secadores para el cabello, que si no…).

-¡Caramba, Candy! Nomás te faltó el perico –se queja Albert, cargando con la mayor parte del equipaje de su novia.

-El perico Panchito se murió en la mañana –explica Candy-, los niños le dieron perejil, por eso no pude traerlo –explica la rubia, caminando junto a su sudoroso novio.

Decidido; en el primer pueblo donde paran, Albert despierta al juez de paz y al sacerdote y se casan. No pregunten cómo le hicieron sin papeles, siendo Candy menor de edad y sin autorización de su tutor, pero recuerden que esta historia está clasificada para todo público, por lo tanto, se tenían que casar.

_**No tengo trabajo**_

_**porque no sé trabajar**_

_**pero tú eres buena**_

_**y me puedes ayudar**_

_**Ay sotaca mía**_

_**que manera de comer**_

_**con tus papacitos**_

_**yo te voy a devolver**_

_**Ándale y retaca**_

_**taca, taca la petaca**_

_**taca taca, que se ataca**_

_**taca, taca, tu papá**_

_**Ándale y retaca**_

_**taca, taca la petaca**_

_**apúrate sotaca**_

_**taca, taca, tacatá**_

No hay dinero que rinda, a tres meses de casados, Candy come como pelón de hospicio, y además, se ha sentido mal, por lo que no ha podido trabajar como enfermera. Albert como lavaplatos, no tiene de otra que doblar y triplicar turnos, por lo que llega rendido al departamento de Magnolia, donde cae sobre la cama, duerme un rato y vuelve a salir disparado a la chamba.

-¡No, Candy!

El jefe de familia está cansado de que, a la hora de la cena, le toque una frugal comida.

-¡Esto ya es demasiado, te la pasas comiendo todo el día! –reclama.

-¡Espera, tengo que darte una noticia! –interrumpe Candy.

-¡Que noticia ni qué nada! ¡Le voy a poner candado a la alacena!

-Espera, Albert, tengo que contarte algo…

-¡No me cuentes nada! A ver, ¿dónde está el candado?

Pero ¡No contaban con la astucia del Chapulín Colorado! Digo… de la señorita Pony y de la Hermana María, quienes en ese momento se aparecen en el departamento de los recién casados.

-¿Con qué de fuga, verdad? –empieza a reclamar la religiosa-. ¡Yo voy a ser quien les aplique la ley fuga a ustedes dos!

-Bueno, ¿a alguien le interesa saber qué tengo que decir? –reclama la rubia pecosa, de brazos en jarras y con gesto de enojo.

-¿Qué es Candy? –interviene la señorita Pony, aprovechando la oportunidad para calmar las homicidas intenciones de su compañera.

-Voy a tener un bebé.

Eso lo remedia todo: el futuro padre se vuelve de mantequilla y ya no importa que su pecosa y embarazada esposa arrase con la despensa de la casa. Pero las dos damas encargadas del orfanato les proponen ir a vivir con ellas al Hogar de Pony. Candy estará bien cuidada, no pagarán renta y Albert puede emplearse en el pueblo cercano. La Hermana María, al fin mujer, decide ser la abuela más consentidora del mundo cuando llegue ese pedacito de cielo enviado desde París.

Ejele y ¿Qué dijeron? Fin, pero nones.

Albert recuperó su memoria, se enteró de que aparte de ser el patriarca de una antigua familia de abolengo, en sus manos tenía una inmensa fortuna que resistiría el insaciable apetito que su esposa poseía.

La tía Aloy puso el grito en el cielo cuando su sobrino apareció casado con nada más y nada menos que la huérfana que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado, pero ante la noticia de que sería tía abuela nuevamente, también cedió para rivalizar contra la Hermana María en atenciones a la futura madre.

Cuando nació el bebé, que recibió el nombre de William Anthony Andley, Candy sagazmente lo puso en brazos de su tía política diciéndole:

-¡Tenga al nuevo heredero! ¿Verdad que es igualito a Albert, tía?

Y ora si:

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
